


蝌蚪与龙王

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Female Protagonist (Fate/Grand Order) - Freeform, Multi, Original Female Protagonist
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 一个开车失败节奏崩坏的幼帝二世，还有纯粹私心的私设御主以及可爱的玛修^_^





	1. （1）

“至俄刻阿诺斯第7日，天气晴好。据船员所述，风向不利，我们可能需要多一周才能到达暗礁海域旁的大岛……”

埃尔梅罗二世痛苦地揉了揉眼睛。成为拟似英灵这份运气大概能在他人生中排上第二位，但这具身躯的缺陷并没有因为英灵契约完全消失，比方说，他还是会晕船。二十年前在爱琴海坐船的时候，他晕得像躺尸一样度过整个海上行程。现在，即使身体里住了一个习惯坐船的英灵，情况也只是勉强得到改善，从彻底的躺尸变成了无法长时间盯着书页，睡觉也睡不好罢了。

住在他身体里的中国英灵倒是有减轻晕船的药方，但在这个四面都是水，风又不予他们方便的情况下，轻松一点的海上时光只怕还遥遥无期。

等胸口难受的感觉稍微平复，他睁开眼睛又写了一行。

“德雷克旗下的水手非常出色。虽然协商后也给我们安排了一点琐务，但实际上，船上的工作几无可以插手的地方……”

对于身体不适应航海的他，对于玛修和年轻的御主，这样的安排都算合适。但具有讽刺意味的是，是一直期盼着俄刻阿诺斯的亚历山大三世先体验到了理想与现实的落差。目睹无尽之海的新鲜和雀跃只持续了不过三天，在进入开放海域后，就连幽灵和黑胡子之流的从者袭击也让位给了单调的海洋生活。清洗甲板，打扫舱室，升帆，降帆，瞭望，检修索具，维护枪炮，做饭，吃饭，喝酒，唱歌，睡觉，日复一日，四面都是无穷无尽的海洋，他们四十几人却只能挤在并不宽敞的船上，风不予我，就哪里都不能去。

至俄刻阿诺斯的第7日，看不到终点的焦躁终于缠上了年轻的帝王。

虽然工作都积极地完成了，学业也未曾放松，少年帝王却在听他讲述大航海时代时喃喃自问：“所以俄刻阿诺斯终究只能是途径吗？”

以少年之身被召唤的帝王，他记得的俄刻阿诺斯是一个遥远的热梦。但他期盼一生的终点，乃是他人追求财富的途径；他不断抛在身后的陆地，才是航海者渴望着的家园。

人类是否永远也无法得到波塞冬的祝福，让蓝色的海洋也能成为自己的归处？

少年帝王将目光投向阳光下闪闪发光的海洋。

而他的老师目睹了这样的迷惘，却无法给出答案。


	2. （2）

埃尔梅罗二世草草写完最后几行，将羽毛笔丢开。几点墨水在桌面溅开，慢慢渗进木头的纹理。少年终将成长为无可置疑的王与征服者，这是即成的事实。从者之身不过是拮取了其中尚未成熟的一刻。为人臣子，作为已经知晓这一切的人，他理当成为指路的明灯，而不是一同被这种焦躁所迷惑。  
夜想必已经很深了，上弦月早已落到了海面以下。最后一小截蜡烛的烛火拉的很长，发出哔哔剥剥的细响。埃尔梅罗二世沉浸在苦恼的思考中，没有一点睡意。而居住在他身体里的英灵也只能摇着羽扇，发出无奈的叹息。

木造的船体发出在繁忙日间听不见的低沉呜咽。英灵的羽扇停止了摇动。  
不对劲。  
埃尔梅罗二世睁开双眼。一阵晕眩袭来。  
但他还是感觉到船速在变慢。混杂在船体呜咽声中的是缆索和绞盘的声响。帆被收起来。  
尽管风平浪静，他们并没有停止前进的理由。他急忙站起来，准备张开法阵。  
一声枪响，烛火被击灭，黑暗瞬间笼罩了整个船舱。  
他没能完成咏唱。黑暗中，一个身体猛地将他扑倒在地，还没等他反应过来，嘴巴已经被紧紧地捂住了。  
“住口，魔术师。”一片漆黑中，德雷克像捕猎得手一般发出了愉快的轻笑，“不轻举妄动，就不会有人受伤。不乖的话，我会把内裤塞到你嘴里。”  
就像强调最后一句话一样，丰满的胸脯更用力地朝埃尔梅罗二世压下来。过了好一会，仿佛是确认他真的乖了，德雷克才吃吃地低笑着把他拖起来，但捂着他嘴巴的手仍旧没有松开。长年的船上生活让这个女人的力气大得出人意料。被拖走的埃尔梅罗二世不禁暗恨自己的孱弱。

船上的灯火几乎都灭了。只有甲板舱门下还亮着一盏油灯，点着豆大的一点火。  
“老师！”  
他能听见年轻的帝王在黑暗中急呼。还带着余温的枪口抵在他的太阳穴上。他被半拖着走到灯火下。  
“过来，到甲板上。”德雷克的声音变得低沉，刚才那种戏虐的意味几乎消失殆尽，“轻举妄动的话，我可不保证这位先生的安全。”  
甲板舱门在他们头上被掀开了。  
他被拖到主桅杆下。马上就有两名水手上来，把他双手紧紧绑到身后。红发少年从甲板舱口冒出头来，又有两个身影围了上去。  
“你们敢！”少年帝王厉声呵斥。  
水手的动作迟疑了。他感觉到枪管又一次抵到了自己头顶上。主桅上的油灯被点燃了，映出少年火红的头发和燃烧着怒火一般的双眼。少年紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，炯炯的目光盯着主桅的方向，看着埃尔梅罗二世的双眼。埃尔梅罗二世的心口仿佛被无形的手紧紧攥住。对目前这个状况，他给不出任何答案。  
过了一会，少年的姿态放松了下来，把短剑收回了剑鞘，伸出双手，任由两个水手将他绑上，带到主桅杆下，在埃尔梅罗二世的身边坐下来。

“前……前辈……”  
最后两个人终于从甲板舱口冒出头来。玛修看到主桅杆的状况，一下子紧张起来。但正要冲过来时，年轻的御主从身后死死抱住她，低声说了几句什么。少女惊疑不定地被带到主桅杆下，被按着肩头坐到亚历山大三世和和他的老师身边。  
红发少女朝着他们狡黠一笑，把一团乱糟糟的灰色布条套到自己头上。旁边，德雷克船长发出爽朗的笑声：  
“人到齐了，那我们开始了哟！”


	3. （3）

甲板上的水手发出了狼嚎一般的欢呼。有人敲响了甲板上的警戒钟，有人在乒乒乓乓地敲打着锅盆水桶和船舷的铁炮。在影影绰绰的灯火中，德雷克拿了块勉强能看出来是蓝色的布条把头发一绑，大喝一声： “肃静！” 嚎叫声和敲敲打打的噪声马上停止的。四周黑压压的水手们不时发出两声窃笑。德雷克转过身来，露出鲨鱼一般的笑容，装模作样地问： “啊啊，就是他们吗？就是这三只滑溜溜的小蝌蚪？” “正是他们，尊贵的陛下！”他们的御主大声答道，“就是这三只蝌蚪，玛修•基列莱特，埃尔梅罗二世，也是诸葛孔明，还有马其顿的亚历山大三世。” 最后一个名字让水手的笑声消失了，有人开始窃窃私语。但德雷克不为所动，只是继续高声责问： “那么，你们对被指控为蝌蚪可有话说？” 玛修大约是第一次没有跟御主处在同一战线上，张了两次口都没能说出话来。而埃尔梅罗二世终于反应过来了，他曾经在环球航行记上读到过这个被作者大加挞伐的闹剧——臭名昭著的过赤道仪式。意识到这是场闹剧的少年帝王显然也冷静了下来，轻笑了一下朗声答道： “余乃马其顿的亚历山大三世，宙斯之子，可不记得有做过什么值得被称为水中虫虿的事。” 德雷克禁不住哈哈大笑： “宙斯之子，马其顿的王，虫虿可不是因为做过什么才为虫虿，而是因为有事情它们还没有做过啊。” 少年王咬紧了牙，没有回答。埃尔梅罗二世能感觉到，身边已经放松下来的身体又因为被戳到了痛处而再次绷紧了。 “你们不曾在波塞冬的领域跨过那条美丽的界线——那将世界一分为二，不偏不倚地分作南北的界线。我们称它为赤道。如今我们穿越此地，要向那命中注定分得第三部分无尽之海的神献祭，祭品就是蝌蚪——不曾穿越过赤道的海员。” 周围的水手又一次发出鬣

甲板上的水手发出了狼嚎一般的欢呼。有人敲响了甲板上的警戒钟，有人在乒乒乓乓地敲打着锅盆水桶和船舷的铁炮。在影影绰绰的灯火中，德雷克拿了块勉强能看出来是蓝色的布条把头发一绑，大喝一声：

“肃静！”

嚎叫声和敲敲打打的噪声马上停止的。四周黑压压的水手们不时发出两声窃笑。德雷克转过身来，露出鲨鱼一般的笑容，装模作样地问：

“啊啊，就是他们吗？就是这三只滑溜溜的小蝌蚪？”

“正是他们，尊贵的陛下！”他们的御主大声答道，“就是这三只蝌蚪，玛修·基列莱特，埃尔梅罗二世，也是诸葛孔明，还有马其顿的亚历山大三世。”

最后一个名字让水手的笑声消失了，有人开始窃窃私语。但德雷克不为所动，只是继续高声责问：

“那么，你们对被指控为蝌蚪可有话说？”

玛修大约是第一次没有跟御主处在同一战线上，张了两次口都没能说出话来。而埃尔梅罗二世终于反应过来了，他曾经在环球航行记上读到过这个被作者大加挞伐的闹剧——臭名昭著的过赤道仪式。意识到这是场闹剧的少年帝王显然也冷静了下来，轻笑了一下朗声答道：

“余乃马其顿的亚历山大三世，宙斯之子，可不记得有做过什么值得被称为水中虫虿的事。”

德雷克禁不住哈哈大笑：

“宙斯之子，马其顿的王，虫虿可不是因为做过什么才为虫虿，而是因为有事情它们还没有做过啊。”

少年王咬紧了牙，没有回答。埃尔梅罗二世能感觉到，身边已经放松下来的身体又因为被戳到了痛处而再次绷紧了。

“你们不曾在波塞冬的领域跨过那条美丽的界线——那将世界一分为二，不偏不倚地分作南北的界线。我们称它为赤道。如今我们穿越此地，要向那命中注定分得第三部分无尽之海的神献祭，祭品就是蝌蚪——不曾穿越过赤道的海员。”

周围的水手又一次发出鬣狗一般的哄笑声，乱七八糟的敲打声又一次响起来。甲板上显然已经有人打上来好多桶海水。呼号声中，又咸又苦的海水被泼向了主桅杆。亚历山大三世被一桶水兜头浇了个正着，眼睛有一阵都刺得没法睁开。海水也把埃尔梅罗二世身上的衣服湿了个透，极不舒服地贴在了肉上。那算不上一个温暖的夜晚，凉意开始渗进他的身体里来。而随着凉意而来的是被一番胡闹煽动起来的火气。他狠狠地瞪了御主一眼。红发少女在不知什么时候悄悄挪得离玛修更近了一些，遭了水难的布条假发滑稽地歪在她头上，而玛修成了他们三人中受害最轻的人。话虽如此，那个小丫头的表情分明是在得瑟“不好意思啊过赤道仪式我已经经历过的说”。不，不对，埃尔梅罗二世恨恨地想，这样唯恐天下不乱的表情，这场胡闹搞不好就是她背后策划的，不然哪个海员会想到在根本没有经纬可言的扭曲时空搞什么过赤道仪式呢？！

“我说啊，”他提高声音喊，“还说什么给波塞冬的祭品，你们不是一开始就不由分说地把那个神和亚特兰蒂斯城一起给轰到海底里去了吗？”

也被泼了一身水的船长不为所动，肌肤在灯火的映照下闪着微光：

“真是个不敬神明的小蝌蚪啊。要在海上讨生活这可不行。就算轰掉了扭曲的神，只要还有一丝意愿庇佑我们的神就一定要笼络到身边！”

她微笑着将佩剑重重往甲板一杵，周围沸腾的人声一下子安静了下来：

“那么，我弗朗西斯·德雷克，波塞冬的代行者，射杀恶神之人，在此宣布：审判开始，宣读罪状！”

狗一般的哄笑声，乱七八糟的敲打声又一次响起来。甲板上显然已经有人打上来好多桶海水。呼号声中，又咸又苦的海水被泼向了主桅杆。亚历山大三世被一桶水兜头浇了个正着，眼睛有一阵都刺得没法睁开。海水也把埃尔梅罗二世身上的衣服湿了个透，极不舒服地贴在了肉上。那算不上一个温暖的夜晚，凉意开始渗进他的身体里来。而随着凉意而来的是被一番胡闹煽动起来的火气。他狠狠地瞪了御主一眼。红发少女在不知什么时候悄悄挪得离玛修更近了一些，遭了水难的布条假发滑稽地歪在她头上，而玛修成了他们三人中受害最轻的人。话虽如此，那个小丫头的表情分明是在得瑟“不好意思啊过赤道仪式我已经经历过的说”。不，不对，埃尔梅罗二世恨恨地想，这样唯恐天下不乱的表情，这场胡闹搞不好就是她背后策划的，不然哪个海员会想到在根本没有经纬可言的扭曲时空搞什么过赤道仪式呢？！ “我说啊，”他提高声音喊，“还说什么给波塞冬的祭品，你们不是一开始就不由分说地把那个神和亚特兰蒂斯城一起给轰到海底里去了吗？” 也被泼了一身水的船长不为所动，肌肤在灯火的映照下闪着微光： “真是个不敬神明的小蝌蚪啊。要在海上讨生活这可不行。就算轰掉了扭曲的神，只要还有一丝意愿庇佑我们的神就一定要笼络到身边！” 她微笑着将佩剑重重往甲板一杵，周围沸腾的人声一下子安静了下来： “那么，我弗朗西斯•德雷克，波塞冬的代行者，射杀恶神之人，在此宣布：审判开始，宣读罪状！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达尔文的小猎犬号环球航行记里记载过海军传统的过赤道仪式。这个仪式过去和现在都有很多变体，共有的一个特点就是特别搞事，没有节操。大家有兴趣可以查查看。


	4. （4）

“玛修·基列莱特，你的罪状是——”他们的御主装模作样地把声音拖得很长。埃尔梅罗二世瞟了旁边的少女一眼。过赤道仪式上的“罪状”不外乎是指责他身为英国人而冒充中国人之类无伤大雅的笑话。但玛修这个姑娘有种超乎寻常的单纯，有时乖巧得简直像是养在玻璃缸里长大的一般，万一玩过火搞出什么状况就麻烦了。这毕竟是个历史上有伤亡记录的混帐仪式啊！

但身为御主的少女似乎并没有这种自觉。她抄起手来，开始在他们面前来回踱步：

“啊啊啊，好为难啊。玛修是那么好的孩子，又认真，又能打，又漂亮，对人特别好，一直拼命地努力保护大家，简直是太完美了。要找一个罪状真的好难啊，好难啊……”她一脸苦恼的样子摇着头。

周围的海盗开始嘻嘻哈哈地起哄，发出一阵阵嘘声。坐在他们身边的少女似乎在直白的赞美中得到了宽慰，稍微放松了下来。但多年的执教经验在埃尔梅罗二世的脑子里当当当地敲起了警钟。不不不，他太熟悉这种包着糖衣的小恶魔行径了——

“那么玛修·基列莱特，”扮作海中怪兽的少女大声宣布，“你的罪状就是‘完美’！”

“什……？”玛修愣住了，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“没有人类是完美的。而且在一艘海盗船上，居然一点坏事都没做过，这像话吗大家说？” 红发少女露出赤狐一般狡猾的笑容，得意洋洋地继续宣告。周围的水手发出兴奋的怪叫，锅碗瓢盘又乒乒乓乓地敲起来。在后面看好戏的德雷克也忍不住噗哧一声笑了。

“那么玛修，”少女向玛修一指，直视着不知所措的后辈，“你要接受的惩罚是——”

她手指的方向一转，指向了旁边的埃尔梅罗二世和亚历山大三世，

“把他们的衣服脱掉。”

 

真是胡闹啊，住在埃尔梅罗身体里的英灵摇着扇子，发出一阵喟叹。

围在四周的海盗简直炸开了锅。能脱人衣服这件事简直像是给每个海盗都灌下了一桶烈酒，至于要被脱衣服的是两个男人，他们看来根本不打算计较。

“剪掉他们的头发！”

“让他们去亲吻炮手的女儿！”

“吊到鸦巢上！吊到鸦巢上！”

“水龙带呢？谁拿走了？混帐水龙带没了拿什么抽呢？！”

“女装！女装！”

糟糕至极的嚎叫声此起彼伏，恍如野狗群吠。玛修慢慢地转过头来，颤颤巍巍地看了他们一眼，又回过头。红发少女微笑着，向他们弯下腰来：

“玛修？”

周围的起哄渐渐变成了有节奏的呐喊，一阵更比一阵高昂。海盗们似乎取得了共识，衣服先脱了，后面的怎么玩都好说。

 

“我不要！”少女用力地大喊。

甲板上的声音安静了下来。德雷克脸上的笑容未减，饶有兴致地看着他们。

“呵？”红发少女仿佛不为所动，“就是要违抗处罚的意思了？”

玛修又急又气，眼角仿佛都开始水汽氤氲：

“我拒绝！我不要做这种事！前辈你太过分了！”

“啧啧啧，”他们的御主叹了口气，遗憾地摇了摇头。然而，那个狐狸般的微笑仿佛在一瞬间被海风吹散，消失无踪，只留下了他们熟悉的笑容。

“做得好，玛修。”她轻声说。

然后她马上直起腰来，再一次带上了狡狐的面具，

“不得了啊，不得了啊。违抗波塞冬的法庭，必须重重处罚！”

四周的海盗继续配合着起哄。少女变戏法一般逃出一团黑乎乎的东西。浓烈的酒气和生洋葱气味扑面而来，连离得最远的埃尔梅罗二世都忍不住向后缩了两分。

“如果你拒不执行法庭的命令，那么作为惩罚，就必须吃下这颗爱尔兰苹果。”

浓烈的生洋葱气息将玛修熏得眼泪都下来了。但她还是伸手接过那块黑乎乎的东西，咬了咬牙，用力一啃，然后皱着眉头，一口一口地硬咽下去。

周围的水手发出一阵阵欢呼。德雷克船长自顾自地笑着摇了摇头：

“真是的，我的手下看来还是太过软弱了啊。”

她走上前来，半开玩笑地朝红发少女的屁股踢了一脚。扮演怪兽的少女装模作样地怪叫了一声，带着笑意滚到了他们身边。船长又将佩剑往甲板一杵，示意众人安静：

“那么接下来的宣判，由我亲自出马吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲吻炮手的女儿指的是将犯错的水手脱了裤子绑在火炮上打屁股，不过在过赤道仪式里可能会变成脱裤子前面后面都给涂上颜料之类的处罚。爱尔兰苹果指的是生洋葱。另外，穿女装之类的搞事仪式也是存在的。过赤道仪式玩脱了出现伤亡也确有其事。


	5. （5）

“那，就先从你这个名字有两个还每个都不好念的家伙开始吧。”

埃尔梅罗二世暗自翻了个白眼。准确来说，不好念的名字总共有三个，只是有一个已经多年不用了。但他也不打算对这种问题斤斤计较。忧虑已经消退，剩下的只是对麻烦事的嫌弃。他只求这场闹剧快点过了就好了。

“罪状之一，费蜡。”

什……什么？

缩在玛修身后的御主扑哧一声笑了出来。埃尔梅罗二世对她投出了愤怒的眼刀。

 “我给你分配的工作不就是记一点航海日志吗？这点小事情白天就能干得完，根本不需要大半夜还点着蜡烛吧？”

德雷克船长斜乜了他一眼，

“本来想着体力上根本帮不上忙，就把最轻的工作交给你。没想到还要每晚赔上至少一根蜡烛。黄金鹿号可是有火药库的，长时间点火像话吗！”

周围的水手纷纷发出赞同的声音，声调比之前那些搞事的呐喊更加真诚，显然这确实是船上的大忌。埃尔梅罗二世哑口无言，在内心世界里将求助的目光投向了东方的军师。然而一向积极应付各种状况的军师大人今晚一反常态，摊摊手表示这事我真的帮不了你。

“罪状之二，过度工作。”

德雷克船长冷冷地哼了一声，

“不仅体力差，还会晕船，所以安排给你的工作就只有白天那么点。结果居然点蜡能点到后半夜，白痴都想得出来是擅自多加了多少工作吧！你知不知道这是多么自杀式的行为？水手在好天气的时候已经要轮班工作了，万一遇上了风暴和烈风带几天几夜都不见得有机会阖眼。该休息时不休息的水手活不长也不该活下去！”

埃尔梅罗二世僵坐在当场。不仅是御主和玛修，连亚历山大三世听到了这一条罪状都明目张胆地转过头来盯着他看，仿佛也在对指控表示赞同。明明他的工作量比在时钟塔和迦勒底的时候已经大有减少了。航海日志的工作确实有在白天里完成，夜晚的时候不过是分析作战日志，然后剩下的休息时间里给换班下来的其他迦勒底成员讲解、研究自己现在能用的魔术，以及给亚历山大读读书上上课而已！

德雷克船长，现波塞冬法庭的执行者，再一次哼了一声。这次的声音里不知道为什么好像有了一丝笑意。埃尔梅罗二世不由得脊背一阵发寒。

“余在此宣布，你的惩罚是：除了原有的航海日志，7天不得进行任何其他工作，夜间禁止点起蜡烛。工作狂都是暴君，我不指望你自觉。我会指派合格的代理人，确保惩罚得到执行。”

七天，整整七天要白过，埃尔梅罗二世内心发出了绝望的呐喊。绝望是因为现在连住在他身体里的军师也在颔首微笑，显然是不准备对这个处罚做任何动作。而且他不是笨蛋，也不是什么不愿面对现实的懦夫。他很清楚能确保这个惩罚切实执行的只有一个人。

“将余的绳索松开。”少年帝王没有等待闹剧法庭继续进展到下一阶段。

德雷克愣了一下。周围的水手涌起一阵窃窃私语。尽管手还被绑在身后，亚历山大三世站了起来，挺直脊背：

“既然这是一个公正的法庭，余愿闻自己的罪过。”他朗声说道，“王者无需束缚以伏法。松开这些绳索。”

德雷克一边的眉毛挑了起来，上上下下打量了少年一番，然后满不在乎地摆摆手，招了水手过去把绳索割开。红发少年活动了一下发麻的手臂，低头看了埃尔梅罗一眼，又再一次昂起头面对着德雷克：

“弗朗西斯·德雷克，波塞冬的代行者，您说余有罪。余愿闻其详。”


	6. （6）

“嗯哼。”德雷克笑了，“亚历山大三世，马其顿的王，宙斯的儿子，”

她顿了一顿，环顾四周，又回过头来，一副在吊人胃口中自得其乐的样子，

“你的罪过也只有一个，虽则轻微，但不容忽视。”

 

“身为‘蝌蚪’而不自知，就是你的过错。”

埃尔梅罗二世能听到少年的呼吸窒住了一下。他的神色变得严峻，似乎已经忘了这真的只是一场胡闹。

“你可曾行过船，熟悉船上事务，乃至可以指挥一次航行？”德雷克的声音似乎也略微冷了下来。

少年皇帝暗暗咬紧了牙：“余不曾。”

“你可曾行军半月也碰不上一次战斗，但必须继续前进，不能回头，因为不管前进后退都只会再经历同样无聊的十五天甚至更多？”

少年情不自禁地想说点什么，但他迟疑了，最后，他还是回答：

“余不曾。”

是的，他不曾。埃尔梅罗二世已经有一段时间没看传记了，但他还记得很清楚。此刻的少年，他还没有踏上十年征途，他最大的功绩是曾代替出征的父亲坐在王座上管理国家，然后在频频传来的捷报中因为害怕没有可以征服的地域留给自己而落泪哭泣。

弗朗西斯·德雷克打量着少年皇帝严峻的表情，笑了。

“那就对了，第一次出海的海员，不曾游过赤道的小蝌蚪。”那个鲨鱼般的笑容有出现在她的脸上，但她的声音却意外地柔和起来，“这世上哪里会有一出生就什么都懂的婴儿，哪有人类会对没有学过的东西了如指掌？为这种事情烦恼简直是蠢透了。”

“哪个水手没有第一次上船屁都不懂只会碍事的时候？邦贝那种现在打绳结还笨手笨脚的笨蛋就算了，你以为我就没有拿布条缠紧胸口，一边挨骂一边拼命用浮石打磨甲板，除了这个什么都不会的时候吗？”

德雷克滔滔不绝地说了一轮，然后没好气地长出了一口气，

“居然妄想自己不用经历这种时候，你还真当自己是全知全能的神不成？还想着那边那个当老师的多少有点过来人的样子应该能点醒你，没想到，手脚太慢了！男人力气小果然还是麻烦，讲不通的时候连敲醒都做不到。”

可以确定了，埃尔梅罗二世想，如果弗朗西斯·德雷克有一天作为从者被召唤出来，她的位阶不会有别的，只可能是骑阶。不是因为她是舰船的船长，而是这种几句话把他气得火冒三丈的能力，除了骑阶从者不会有别的了。

红发少年深深吸了一口气，再慢慢呼出来：

“余明白了。弗朗西斯·德雷克，波塞冬的代行者，除了对吾师的评价，余认同你的看法。请宣读判决。”

德雷克吹了一声口哨，像只渡鸦一样哈哈大笑起来：

“哟，真是不错的气度。那么就请好好体会这当小蝌蚪的日子吧，宙斯之子。你白天在船上的工作照旧，晚上就给我去好好盯着你这个小九九特别多的老师，让他乖乖接受惩罚。”

她把佩剑一举，四周的海盗忽然沸腾一般吼叫起来：

“庭审结束，重头戏现在开始！我们来让这些小蝌蚪去接受海神爷的洗礼吧！”


	7. （7）

对海盗的节操有所期待是愚蠢的。

在一片“扔下去！”和“脱了扔！”的呐喊声中，玛修对他们的御主严肃地申明了自己的立场：

“我是绝对不会脱衣服的！”

“我明白，我明白。没事的。”红发少女努力地安抚她，“我们的衣服下水没问题，不用脱。而且我会陪你一起下水，不会有事的。”

但荒唐的海神法庭看来极大地动摇了玛修的信任。她还是气鼓鼓的，一脸怀疑。自讨苦吃的御主只能一边道歉一边安抚，一边向德雷克船长求助。德雷克挥挥手，将绳索丢过来，在其他水手的抗议声中放过了她们。

红发少女开始麻利地打起绳结，在绳索上结出适合的活套。她瞟了埃尔梅罗二世和亚历山大三世一眼。埃尔梅罗二世恶狠狠地瞪了回去。

但德雷克发话了：“你们，你们两个，我不会认错的，你们穿的都是羊毛对吧？”

“知道了知道了脱就是了。”埃尔梅罗二世叹了口气。

“哟，比预期要爽快嘛。”

他恼火地朝德雷克挥了挥手。西装是被义妹架去萨维尔街定制的，衣料确实是羊毛。料子在吸饱水后的沉重他现在已经领教到了。亚历山大三世的衣服也是羊毛做的没错，浸透海水的衣摆现在已经直贴在了少年的腿上。虽然有缆绳拉着，他们应该不会沦落到溺水的境地，但因为衣服过于沉重而在这片来路不明的大海里多泡哪怕一会……

“我是能保你们不淹死。但在海里待久了碰上怪兽幽灵你们自己看着办哦。”船长适时地加上一句。

“不要！谁要看男人啊？！让女的脱啦船长！要看女的啊——！”邦贝在不知道什么地方嗷嗷乱叫，结果遭到了德雷克暴力镇压，一边被痛骂“打绳结还不如小姑娘的笨蛋去死吧”，一边被揍出更加惨痛的哀嚎。水手们趁机闹腾成一团。玛修似乎终于被说服了，战战兢兢地把盾拿了过来，拜托他们暂时帮忙看管。年轻的御主递过来两个绳套。埃尔梅罗二世神色凝重地打量着那个可疑的形状。

“栓在腋下的啦，不要想错，不要想错。”红发少女安抚道。

“你还真是在莫名其妙的地方有着莫名其妙的才能啊。”拟似英灵阴沉着脸，“算了，虽然对胃不好，不过这样的学生我还算有点经验。”

他皮笑肉不笑地盯着少女，冷冷地说：“接下来课程我会好好计划一下的，御主。请务必做好心理准备。”

少女不由自主地吞了口口水，但没来得及说什么就被玛修拉走了。另一名少女显然只想快点走完流程，并没有理会她前辈的苦笑。

埃尔梅罗二世低头看了一下亚历山大三世。就在刚才，少年帝王已经非常麻利地把上身的衣服脱掉了。灯火的微光描绘出比一般在蜜罐里泡大的年轻人要更显结实的肌肉线条。少年抬头看看他的老师，咧开嘴笑一笑：

“德雷克船长说的似乎也有道理。”

“是的，穿着衣服下水确实更加危险。等下如果有必要，我会施咒挡一下水里的恶兽。”他点点头，开始解自己的领带和衬衫扣子。

“嗯，我相信老师。”红发少年笑得十分灿烂，也并没有转开视线。

他不由得窘迫地移开了视线，尽快把上身的衣服都脱下来后就转过身去放衣服。自己孱弱的腹肌的映入眼帘，让埃尔梅罗二世的心情又多蒙上了一分阴霾。他毕竟不是战斗型的魔术师，加上绝对算不上健康的执教生活，体格能保持跟一般健康的普通人差不多就不错了。不管过去还是现在，这跟在征战中长大成人的战士都是很不相称的吧，也许连军中被武将们看不起的文书官僚也比自己更像样一些。

巨大的水声从背后传来，夹杂着女孩子的尖叫和水手们狼一般的大呼小叫。

他的手臂被另一双手拉了起来。

“看来要轮到我们了，老师。快点快点！”

少年声音里带着爽朗的笑意。尚算纤小的手坚定有力，上面已经有了他所熟悉的，长期握着剑柄和缰绳所留下的老茧。

埃尔梅罗二世抹了把脸，摘下了自己的眼镜。温暖从被握着的手臂肌肤处传来。

“好了。”他回应的声音不由自主地轻快起来，顺从地随少年把自己拖去船舷，“王啊，海盗可不是一般的士兵，别太放纵他们。”

“我会谨记的，老师。”红发少年笑着说。埃尔梅罗二世对他的许诺并不怀疑。

湿淋淋的玛修和御主终于在船舷边狼狈地冒出头来。缆绳的绳套被系上了他们的胸口。周围的海盗不知为何仍以十二分的热情在大呼小叫。不过，许久以来第一次，埃尔梅罗二世并不觉得十分紧张。


	8. （被遗忘的幕间之二）

风鼓满了船帆。黄金鹿号在海上平稳地行驶着。红发少女扶着舱壁和走道边的杂物，向着舱口漏进的月光走去。相比日间的战斗，夜间的航行平静得仿佛不是真的。疲惫不堪的水手在火炮之间的吊床上打着呼噜，连掌夜的舵手也只是半打着哈欠朝她挥了挥手就没有再多加理会，大约是默认了普通的航海意外对魔术师和从者并没有什么威胁。

红发少女攀上了连接主桅的绳网，像猫一样灵巧地爬上了战斗桅楼，又从那一层的绳网爬到了上桅帆的横桁上。高处的风很大，船帆猎猎作响。她扶着绳索站起来。这是个月朗星稀的夜晚。除了几绺夜雾笼罩在左舷方向的水平线上，月下波光粼粼的海洋几乎一览无遗，美得令人屏息。

“你这丫头胆子可真大啊。”德雷克的声音从头上的了望台传来，“没喝多吧？”

“我没有喝酒。”她想了想，说，“在上面魔力恢复快一些。”这倒也不是谎话。

德雷克饶有趣味地哼哼了两声，招了招手，示意她继续往上爬：

“到鸦巢上来吧。免得脚打滑。”

鸦巢里其实几乎没有落脚的地方。本来了望台就很窄，船长的脚边还有一撂笔记和海图。她不得不把六分仪抱在怀里才能站得舒服一些。

“不是说这边的星星和洋流都是乱来的吗？”

“开始我认为是的。但对比过维京人的海图和每天的星图变化以后，还是能找到一点规律。所以准确来说，是跟任何已知海域都不一样吧。”

德雷克的的手指摩挲着星图笔记本的页面。挂在一边的风灯在纸上投下摇曳的阴影。

“真有趣。”她露出喝到好酒一般的神色，“如果我们赢了，这些记录会怎样呢？”

这些无法与现实海洋相配的记录是会消失，还是会被当成醉酒时的梦游之作，红发少女并不知道答案。

“……说不定会被当成藏宝图呢。”她沉默了半晌，忽然扑哧一下笑了出来。

“……妙，太妙了！哈哈哈哈哈哈，”德雷克拍着大腿哈哈大笑，“哎呀呀，真想看看那些人的脸。不过要是把自己也绕进去就丢脸喽。”

“不会的，”少女迟疑了一下，还是笑着说下去，“你可是已经决定好了要去环球航行，船长。背后的财宝哪里比得上以后的呢？”

红发的船长眯起眼睛来：

“说得不错。”她笑着摘下自己的帽子，敲了敲少女的头，“你这小姑娘，确实是有趣极了。来，借我一点光吧。”

橙黄色的火焰凝聚在少女的手心。火的光芒冲淡了风灯的灯影。德雷克拿起笔，在笔记上画下更多的线条。

“魔术这种东西可真是方便。小姑娘，你算是很厉害的魔术师吗？”

“不是。”少女苦笑起来，“我大概是跟普通人几乎没什么区别的魔术师吧。”

她并非懵然无知地走进迦勒底。魔术的世界需要天生的回路更需要源远流长的家系，两者都几乎等于零的自己，魔术师们大多连正眼都不会瞧一下，这个她早就知道了。

“我爸爸妈妈也不是魔术师。小时候他们带我去很远的地方旅行，正好路上碰见一个旅行的魔术师。他教了我一点魔术。”

那是模糊不清的久远记忆。披着灰袍的黑发男人仿佛是从童话和民间传说里走出来的魔法师一样。她已经记不清魔术师的样子了，留在记忆里的是残破的灰袍边上荧荧的火光，还有那双温柔的蓝眼睛。向来看淡社会常规的父母坦然地接受了魔术师这种他们听都没听说过的事物。在漫天星斗下，在几千英里都没有一处栅栏的茫茫草原上，魔术师教会了旅人的女儿空手点起篝火，教她招来阵风。这对于野外旅行是非常好用的技能。即使只是雕虫小技，红发的小女孩也为之欢欣雀跃。

“呵，”德雷克轻笑了一声，托着腮检视着自己的笔记，“我老子也是，对船的事情一窍不通。”

“哎？”少女惊愕地抬起头。她过去听过的都是德雷克的冒险故事，对船长的个人历史反而一无所知。

“我老子啊，是个农民。”红发的船长笑着说，“我是家里老大。那个老头子特别担心后面没男孩帮忙干农活，就把我当男孩养了。谁知道后面一生就是11个弟弟，又碰上叛乱，我们一家逃到了肯特。那时候全家都得靠他在教区找到的那份工作，我被当男孩子养的事一穿帮他就完蛋了，所以咯，只好拜托当船主的邻居让我到船上去当学徒去了。”

少女一时语塞。这是在自己的时代几乎闻所未闻的事，她不知道该说什么才是得体的反应。船长看着她，哼了一声，笑着摇摇头。

“这算什么表情？”她掐了少女的脸一把，“我最后可是敞着胸继承了那艘双桅船啊。”

少女揉着被掐疼的脸，不由得也笑了起来。

 

细小的黑影扑扇着翅膀，排成行列从洁白的圆月前经过。那不是鸟。只要用望远镜仔细看一下就会清楚了，那是飞龙在迁徙往水平线后的不知道什么地方。确认了它们距离足够远，也不是朝着黄金鹿的方向来，德雷克松了口气，放下了望远镜，却又颇有些向往地抬头看了那些幻想生物一眼。红发少女百无聊赖地翻看着自己几乎无法看懂的笔记，依然没有半点要回去睡觉的意思。

“我说你啊，”德雷克瞟了她一眼，“该不会是被玛修小妹妹赶出来了吧？”

少女的脸腾地一下红到了脖子根，红得在糟糕的光线下也能轻易看出来。

“才……才没有！”她结结巴巴地辩解着，“我……我只是一直很想爬上来这里看看而已！”

这是真话。疲惫不堪的玛修一沾上床就睡熟了，而像是爬上帆桁这样的事情平时她也不好意思做。其他人都在搏命，自己却仅仅因为在电子游戏里看过就想爬上来看风景，这就未免过于鲁莽和让人操心了。

德雷克笑着哼了一声。虽然少女的话不是谎言，但过赤道仪式之后两个小姑娘之间都有些不尴不尬，瞎子都看得出来。仪式是红发少女悄悄来商量的，“罪名”最终其实也是由她敲定。尽管有一半是在闹着玩，她对军师以及少年皇帝的裁决却准确且有魄力，没什么可以指摘的地方。然而，和她最亲密的玛修，得到的“罪名”却暧昧不明。

她若是对少女情怀再上心一点，也许会趁着有闲把熟睡的玛修拎上来，让她们俩在鸦巢上谈心谈到说清楚话为止。但这种事还是当事人自己纠结去吧，扭扭捏捏欲言又止的小姑娘甚是有趣，多管闲事也不是她德雷克的风格。

“说起来，我倒是有另外一个问题一直想问你。”

苦恼着的少女抬起头来。她的双颊仍像花瓣一样嫣红。

“你是不是亲手杀过人了？”

血色如同海啸前的潮水，瞬间从少女的脸上退去。

“呃……”恐慌攫住了少女的舌头，“这……”

爆炸的火光和赤焰的炼狱随着记忆的潮水席卷而来，一瞬间填满了她的脑海。

“喂！”

她的手臂被拉住了。指尖刺痛。她眨了眨眼，看到大吃一惊的德雷克。她低头看看自己的双手。六分仪已经自怀里掉落。幸运的是，书页和六分仪都没有火焰留下的痕迹。受到轻微灼伤的只有自己下意识时握紧的双手。她及时收回了火焰。

两个人几乎是同时长出了一口气，瘫软在鸦巢里。德雷克抹了把脸，侧过头看着双手还在微微发抖的少女。她伸手揉了揉已经被风吹得乱七八糟的红发：

“好了，我可不是那种对杀人大惊小怪的家伙。”

少女仿佛想要说点什么，但张了两次嘴都没能说出来，半晌，才勉强用艰涩的声音低声说：

“……有那么明显吗？”

“后悔了？”

“……不。”

她的风刃撕碎了装着面粉的口袋。风卷起粉尘，巨浪一般扑向洞开的城门，之后所需的不过是一点小小的火焰。那是机智而勇猛的一击，红衣的罗马帝王如此称赞道。她以一人之力逼退了攻入城门的联军士兵，让城门得以及时关闭，保护了应接不暇的同伴，避免了市民遭难，也避免了守城士卒更多的伤亡。她无法为这样的结果感到后悔。

在逐渐收窄的城门空隙外，联军的士兵在赤焰的地狱中挣扎，哀嚎在城门紧闭后仍在不断传来。在不到三天后，他们走出同一个城门，向着下一处战场进发。在城门再次打开之前，她握着缰绳的双手一直在微微发抖，焦黑浮肿的尸体不断在她脑海里浮现。

然后城门打开，想象中的炼狱消失了。

城门外已经被打扫干净了，不知道是联合罗马的人打扫的战场，还是尼禄派的人。地上既没有尸体辎重，也没有血迹和烧痕，仿佛什么都没有发生过。他们骑着马，和尼禄的军队一起在山丘和农田果园之间行军。不远处的山丘上，一只胡兀鹫腾空而起，盘旋的阴影一次又一次地掠过他们的行伍，直至消失不见。半晌以后，忽地一声闷响，从天而降的腿骨摔碎在山丘的巨石上。巨鸟扇动着黑翼降落，扑向它的美餐。

“如果自己有更后悔，更痛苦一点，说不定反而安心一些。”红发少女苦笑着想。

但哪来那样的余地呢？休息的余暇从没有变得更多，战斗也不会变得更轻松；不忍目睹惨状而闭上双眼，马上就会听到惨叫，因为后悔而犹豫的话，鲜血就会从玛修、从其他从者身上流淌下来，如果沉湎于痛苦，闭目塞听，驻足不前，他人的尸体也只会以更快的速度在自己的脚边堆积。

红发的船长嘴角带着若有若无的弧度，默不作声地坐在她的身旁。温暖的体温在凉夜的风里就像锚住航船的船锚一般。她安静地等着，一直等到红发少女再一次坐直，深深地吸了一口气。她捡起三角帽，将沉重的帽子戴在了少女的头上：

“听你们的语气，我以后会成为很了不起的人，说不定能成为和那个小皇帝差不多的东西，是吧？”

几乎被帽子盖掉半张脸的少女不知所措。笑容浮现在船长的脸上，她雪白的牙齿在灯火下几乎闪闪发光。

“你说过在夺回大海以后，你们还有其他战场对吧？到时候试试召唤我吧。万一行呢？”

她伸出手，将少女头上的帽子扶正，注视着那双惊愕的眼睛，

“我是海盗，是高兴起来会把敌人脑袋塞到舵轮下碾碎的海盗。我可受不了被圣人指挥说这个可以那个不能做，但你不是那么罗嗦的人。如果你能给我夺回大海，礼尚往来，我帮你夺回世界也没什么。”

她捡起六分仪，把它塞到少女的怀里，

“既然答应了我要去环球航行，可别想在那之前倒下。六分仪会用吗，小丫头？”

“……不会……”

“不会马上学起来。哎，别哭鼻子啊……”

 

月亮再次落到水面以下时，红发少女蹑手蹑脚地回到了自己的舱房里。玛修仍在熟睡着，在床边蹲下仔细倾听的时候，可以听到非常柔软和平稳的呼吸声。她看起来比自己更加柔软，更加纤弱，在这样的时刻，任谁都难以想象她毫不犹豫地挥舞起巨盾的样子。

红发少女并没有马上回到自己的吊床上。她轻手轻脚地在玛修的床边坐下来。

夜已经很深了，但她还没有一点睡意。疲惫像一只浮游在意识边际之外的鬼魂，即使是睡梦也无法超度它。何况她的睡梦也不值得期待，烈焰熊熊的噩梦足以惊醒其他睡着的从者。

就让已经辛苦了好些天的亚从者少女获得不受打扰的休息吧，而且……

红发少女将头埋到了双臂间。她没有跟任何人承认过，但，她害怕共享玛修的梦。

那是如主人一般，柔软而纤细的梦。梦里，少女小心翼翼地醒来，小心翼翼地确认着自己的存在。她梦见了迦勒底里熟悉的人和事，达芬奇还是那个样子，罗曼医生的头发比现在要短得多，几乎梳不起辫子。她读到了图书馆里自己读过的书，在温室里给刚刚那棵大琴叶榕的幼苗浇水，在视听室里看着似曾相识的纪录片。在落地大窗外，也确实是暴风雪不曾停歇的景象。

真想看看外面是什么样子啊，有个小小的声音如此叹息。

玛修的梦里没有迦勒底以外的东西。

直到现在，少女也还没有勇气去问任何一个有关联的人，也没有勇气去迦勒底的档案里查这是为什么。如果做得到，她愿意把玛修放在最安全的地方，直到世界恢复原状，再拉着她的手去看外面的天空。

为什么现实却是玛修要一次又一次挡在她的身前呢？如果不是她，换成是其他御主，她会不会稍微轻松一些，也安全一些？或者，至少她不那么顾虑自己的话……

身后呼吸的频率变了。少女忙不迭地爬起来，像受到惊吓的蜘蛛一样拼命避过所有会发出声音的松动模板，爬回去自己的吊床上，闭上眼睛稳住呼吸一动也不敢动。房间另一头传来玛修迷迷糊糊地从床上半撑起身体的声音，但不多时，似乎是因为觉得她有好好睡熟而安心了，另一名少女又睡了回去。

疲惫的幽灵也终于越过了她意识的边界。红发少女暗自祈祷着今天做梦的并不是自己。

一片迷雾中，海浪拍击着礁石，节奏如同沉稳的心跳一般。

她终于松了一口气。


End file.
